


Cat-ch a Falling Star (and put it in your paw-ket)

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Series: Oriki's Codywan Week 2020 submissions [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cody Still Needs a Break, Codywan Week, Crack, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: The 104th Artifact Containment Procedures are getting to be a pain in the shebse.Cody is at least thankful it's not him this time.He thinks Obi-Wan's pretty cute fluffy and a foot long.He thinks Obi-Wan's pretty cute all the time
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Oriki's Codywan Week 2020 submissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854682
Comments: 23
Kudos: 365
Collections: Codywan Week, Codywanweek 2020





	Cat-ch a Falling Star (and put it in your paw-ket)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Feline Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872651) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> Written for Codywan Week 2020 day 3. Prompt:Role-Swap/Reversal.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), come say hi!
> 
> Definitely inspired by Projie's AU of her Soft Wars AU, especially [That Feline Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872651)

Priority Alert

Cody: Don’t make me regret this, please. I already regret this enough. But Rex, there’s been an incident. I need the Code Red plans for a karking idiot General who’s lost his thumb privileges. 

Priority Response

Rex: What Species?

Priority Response

Cody: Definitely feline. Small. Cute? Lots of purrs. Wolffe, your Artifact Containment Procedures still need work. 

Priority Response

Wolffe: ????? You’re on the Negotiator. I, on the other hand, am not?? So. This one’s not on me.

Priority Response

Cody: Yes, but your Jedi is here. We think it’s respiratory. I’m guessing Koon’s rebreather filtered out the jedi-nonsense.

Priority Response

Rex: I’m sending you the file now, check your ‘pad. 

Priority Response

Ponds: I want holos.

Priority Response

Doom: I want you all to shut up.

Priority Alert Deactivated

Cody scrubs his eyes and looks down at the small ginger fluff-ball that was winding round his calves, waiting for his datapad to ping with Rex’s plan. He’d not laugh at his vod’ika’s need to overplan again. Much. 

A chirp, the only warning before he has a lap full of his General, a head butting into his free hand. It’s a very cute lapful. He scritches all the places that felt real good the last time this happened to him, and murmurs that it’ll all be okay. It was disconcerting the first time  _ he’d _ been trans-moggie-rified, but Rex now had plans for no thumbs, and none of the changes had ever been permanent. Thankfully. Yet.

A knock on the door, and he hears the code being punched in before he can even answer. He’ll have to work on that. They could at least pretend to have manners and patience.

“Commander, Waxer mentioned you might appreciate me bringing you these?” Wooley holds out a heating mat, water bowl, and a collar with a bell in 212th gold. It had sunbursts and a little jedi order symbol on it. Looked like someone had been preparing for an eventuality similar to this for a while, there’s no way they made that collar in the last hour. Cody wasn’t sure he wanted to know who though. Wooley looks like he could have actual hearts in his eyes, and Cody suddenly realises that the 212th adoption instincts are strong with this one.

“Thanks Wooley. Umm, leave them on the desk? I’m afraid I’m a little trapped at the moment,” Cody gestures down, to where Obi-Wan had curled around, tiny head using his tail as a pillow, purring contentedly on Cody’s lap. He looked up in time to see Wooley wipe the sappy expression off his face and school it into something almost approximating a serious look of worry. 

“Is… is the General going to be alright?” He didn’t remember any of the men being this concerned when  _ he’d _ suddenly ended up with two legs too many. 

“He’ll be fine. Probably. Eventually? Yes. He’ll be fine.” Cody reassures him.

A small  _ mrow _ , and Obi-Wan bats at Cody’s hand, pushing it back onto his head. 

“My apologies,  _ ner jetii _ ,” Cody chuckles, stroking between his ears and down his neck. 

He knew this was the very same General that was so selfless and strong, whose care for those under his command hardened the very air around them, daring their enemies to  _ just try it _ ,  _ see what I do to those who take what is mine _ . But when his Jedi was smaller than a DC-15S carbine it is hard to reconcile those two thoughts. All his heart is shouting is protect and small and love. 

He hears the swish of the door and realises that Wooley was probably a little awkwarded out by two of his COs effectively cuddling. Eh. 

He pulls Obi-Wan off his lap onto the bed, ignoring the affronted grumble he hears, and goes to grab the collar from his desk. Obi-Wan waits surprisingly patiently for it to be fitted, shaking his head to and fro to hear it tinkle. And then, with a leap, Cody has his shoulders full of fur, claws making an awful noise on the plastoid. 

“Okay then, let’s go see the damage.”

Boil and Waxer are waiting for the two of them in the briefing room with irritatingly smug faces, as well as an increasingly apologetic Kel Dor who just won’t karking stop, even as Cody makes frequent attempts to close down the conversation. It’s as Master Plo begins to get to his knees that Cody has to actually walk across the room, about to lay a hand on his shoulder as the  _ ni ceta _ dies on his lips - mask? - he doesn’t say it all, anyway. Obi-Wan jumps down onto the holotable, jingling quietly, and it’s not long before he’s scooped up by Wooley. His purrs rumble through the space, and Cody spots Boil and Waxer signing rapidly about who will next get snuggle time. Interesting sign-work, he’ll have to add that to the appendix. He drags his attention back to the room at large.

“Right, Rex’s plan states that ideally we just wait for the General to become himself again. If the issue doesn’t resolve itself by next watch rotation, then we’ll move to phase 2. What did happen to the… thing?”

The assurance it’s been taken care of doesn’t mean much until he realises it’s come from Longshot. He relaxes a little. It seems to have only affected the Jedi, but there’s no need for complacency. He’s still sure he can at least place most of the blame on Wolffe. The rest, he’ll happily load on Kenobi’s shoulders. He  **should** know better. 

The rest of the briefing goes well, they’re about half a day out from their rendezvous with Koon’s flagship, and there’s a couple of messages from High Command that are quickly dealt with. Obi-Wan has been passed from vod to vod, Cody’s watched the sneaky games of lizard-toad-snake out of the corner of his eye. At the moment he’s curled up nestled in the crook of Crys’ bent arms making occasional whiffly snores. It’s karking cute. He’s glad his helmet hides his disgustingly sappy expression, and uses his helmet cam to take some holos. No one needs to know. 

The meeting ends, and on his way to his office Cody agrees that Crys can leave with the General, under strict instructions not to lose him. He’s brushed off with a laugh, “How hard can it be?” Longshot pipes up. “He’s only got tiny legs.”

****

“Umm… Commander?”

Oh no, that tone doesn’t bode well. Not even on the best of days. This has not been the best of days. Boil and Waxer are standing at the door, somewhere between ‘at ease’ and ‘about to run for it’.

“We’ve… umm… Is the General with you?”

Cody’s to his feet before his brain has caught up, looking savagely at the two troopers at his door. 

“It has been thirty minutes.  **How** have you managed to lose  **my** General in less than an  **hour** ?” He eventually growls out, “Did you check the heating vents?”

“Yes,” a voice calls out from the corridor. Crys. Coward.

“The bridge? The Galven coils of the turbolaser cannons? The power cylinders in the main engine room?”

A puzzled look at that, Cody shrugs it off, “the General runs cold even normally, it’s why the Code Red plans for him include a heating pad. He’ll be looking for warm places.” 

He sees the signals, knows Boil’s assigning roles to the members of Ghost Company that are cowering in the hallway. He waits for the sound of boots to fade away before leaving the office, walking the few corridors over to the officers’ berths. Sure enough there’s a training  _ beviin _ leant up against his door. Impressive, it’s a fair few levels to have dragged that either from the salles or the armoury.

He puts on his bucket as he walks in and considers grabbing a few more holos with his helmet cam. For personal use, and potential bargaining chips with Ponds. Always useful. But while there’s a small dent still pressed into the eye-wateringly colourful blanket draped over his sheets, and a broken gold collar, there’s no sign of his missing Jedi. 

“Rex needs to expand on his plans, my dear,” comes through from his ‘fresher. “There was nothing in the Code Red plans about taking off items before the change back.” 

_ Osik _ . He’s through in a shot, hands grabbing at Obi-Wan’s jaw as he checks his neck for damage. “I’m fine,  _ ner kar _ . I’m afraid the collar came off worse than I did.”

He pulls Obi-Wan into a quick hug before grabbing his datapad and sending out a message to Ghost company that they can stop looking for their lost General. He considers for a moment before also sending one to the command chat.

General Alert

Cody: Kenobi’s thumb privileges restored. Thanks Rex’ika. Though you need to expand your plans.

General Response

Ponds: I still want holos…

General Response

Doom: I still want you all to shut up.

General Response

Rex: Noted, what’s the addition?

General Response

Cody: Obi-Wan was wearing the collar during the change

General Response

Ponds: I  **definitely** want holos

General Response

Bly:  _ Obi-Wan _

General Response

Cody: You’re fucking married, Bly

General Response

Bly: yeah, and you still make me gag.

General Response

Doom: I  **still** want you all to shut up.

General Response

Fox:  _ agreed _

**Author's Note:**

>  _beviin_ , lance; _kar_ , star. Other mando’a should be commonly found, but I can translate as needed.


End file.
